


Never Did I Imagine

by toomanydamfandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is here, Adrienne is bi and awesome, Alex just wants some contentedness, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is fab as always, Bisexuality, Bromance, Eliza and Alex centric, Eliza wants to change, Everybody's at least 20 and up, F/F, F/M, Hamliza but complicated, Hate to Love, Herc sleeps with anything that has breasts, I'll try to be funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, John seems gay but no, Laf is national fuckboy, M/M, One Night Stands, Peggy wants John, Philip Schuyler is a grade A asshole, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Theo is awesome too, Thomas is sappy for his girlfriend, bad words, hook ups, slow burn(?), the revolutionary squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydamfandoms/pseuds/toomanydamfandoms
Summary: An enigma.Hamilton is an enigma.A mystery; he confuses me but sparks my curiosity to a high level. Not that I'm interested in him, quite the opposite actually. Any person that knows me, Elizabeth Schuyler, fully knows that my biggest rival was and has always been Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.I can't think of anybody who is more arrogant and bumptious than he is. Well, Thomas Jefferson can be at level with him though.He may be ambitious but he is determined to win, every single time. Others may think it's a good trait but they haven't seen him rage in defeat when I bested him at some other things. And sometimes, he gets caught up with his whole 'legacy' philosophy that he forgets what's really significant in life.But the thing that makes my curiosity peak when I think of him is his past. No one really knows where he's been except that he's an immigrant from the Caribbean and was adopted by the Washingtons at the age of 15. And after all that, nothing more, nothing less.//Update Every Week//





	Never Did I Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me when I made a mistake in the grammar department because I might be fluent in English but I'm no English major here. And I don't have any betas or editors. So, I'm sorry in advance. Also, please consider that I made up some of the character's middle names. And, if you didn't know, John's nickname is Jack. Have fun, I guess.
> 
> xoxoxo

**Chapter Summary:**  In which Eliza Schuyler wants to change and let in a completely new set of confidence and when it is Alex's birthday.

* * *

 

**Never Did I Imagine**

**By**

**toomanydamfandoms**

* * *

 

_POV: Elizabeth Schuyler_

An enigma.

Hamilton is an enigma.

A mystery; he confuses me but sparks my curiosity to a high level. Not that I'm interested in him, quite the opposite actually. Any person that knows me, Elizabeth Schuyler, fully knows that my biggest rival was and has always been Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.

I can't think of anybody who is more arrogant and bumptious than he is. Well, Thomas Jefferson can be at level with him though.

He may be ambitious but he is determined to win, every single time. Others may think it's a good trait but they haven't seen him rage in defeat when I bested him at some other things. And sometimes, he gets caught up with his whole  _'legacy'_  philosophy that he forgets what's really significant in life.

But the thing that makes my curiosity peak when I think of him is his past. No one really knows where he's been except that he's an immigrant from the Caribbean and was adopted by the Washingtons at the age of 15. And after all that, nothing more, nothing less.

You may question the way he acts weirdly being around so many people; when he slowly but raggedly exhales when a storm is coming; or especially when he smiles, a small smile (but I know it's already big for his standards) and suddenly covering it with his traditional cold facade of pure blankness. I wonder if people notices his vague mannerisms too, but I don't think so.

No one can deny that he's a player when it comes to the ladies, rumors say he's into men too. Admittedly, he's a big flirt and very good at it. Fortunately, I haven't been festered with his so called 'skills'. Not that I ever dream of it.

But there's always something in Hamilton that makes me curious. He's inscrutable and a maze. And I can't help but want to find out what it is. Yes, I hate him with all my heart and with no hesitation. Yet he'll always be an enigma to me.

* * *

 

_POV: Elizabeth Schuyler_

_January 11, 2017 (5:30 PM)_

_Starbucks_

"Eliza?"

"Eliiiiiiiiza."

"Betsey."

"Elizabeth. Marie. Schuyler." My sister, Angelica Schuyler, said in a firm and authorizing tone.

I turned to look at her big sparkling honey gold eyes. They're literally sparking to life, full of intensity and burning pits of passion. God, I wish my eyes were like that.

"Sweet Jesus, Elizabeth. Focus." Angie said while snapping her fingers at me.

"Sorry... Just that, uhm, cute guy at twelve o'clock." I said quickly but enough to catch it properly.

Angelica, who's currently facing across me, turned around to look at her back, which was directly to the direction of the cashier. She sees what I said as a 'cute guy' and smirks knowingly at me.  _Crap, she's up to something._

"Angelica Dianne Schuyler. Don't do it." I said fiercely, but still no match like her's.

"Do what?" She said innocently with puppy eyes.

"What I think you're going to."

"Oh, come on Eliza. Please." God, the puppy eyes are there again. My exact pet peeve.

"No. No. No. N-" I didn't get to finish because she already broke free and ran towards the cashier.

I sighed. There's no stopping that woman. I glanced sideways, trying to find possible escape routes and hideouts. The restroom to my left, the entrance/exit to my back, that fire exit to my corner right and that big empty table to my near right.  _Eh, you know what, no use._  I'm just going to die out of sheer embarrassment and extreme idiocy.

I looked up to where the cashier is and saw my sister already there. The 'cute guy' is leaning forward on the table top, smiling politely to my sister. She told him something and looked back at me, pointing may I say. And she's grinning like a devil. The cashier blushed and looked right back at me. And I swear, when he looked at me with his sky blue eyes, my heart went 'BOOM'.

Seems like all the blood flowed up to my face, making me red as a tomato. Averting my eyes, I looked at anywhere except where they were.

_Fuck me gently with a chainsaw._

Three minutes has passed and Angie came back, grinning like a maniac and very pleased with herself. She sat across from me and smiled happily. And she squealed.

"Happy now?" I said still sounding as miffed as ever.

"Of course! I got you a fine looking gentleman, honey bunch."

"But why? I said that he was cute, that's it. A big deal there?" I asked incredulously.

"I got you his number. And he's kind of that attractive, right? Take him Betsey, before I take a bite of him myself." She addressed in a singsong voice, teasing me at the end.

I rolled my eyes but looked back at the cute cashier. To confirm Angie's statement, he is that attractive. I thought and said why not to myself. Not throwing away my shot this day.

"Whatever, Angie. Now spill me the details." I finally said.

"Okay, the thing is I forgot to ask his name, but I got you his number." She confirmed me, handing a piece of paper with a phone number in it.

"Go on." I said as I took the paper.

"22 years old but still studying at King's for his Medicine Major." She says knowingly.

"Medicine, you say?" I perked up at the mention of it. An eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She wears that grin again. Eyebrows waggling.

I motioned for her to go on. She shook her head sideways and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Honey, I'm not you, so you ask him all about that Medicine crap." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"How am I supposed to do that without being a flustered tomato?" I shot back at her as a matter-of-factly.

"That's where you start an adventure, darling. In about, six minutes where he's going to finish his shift. And just right before macaroni lover is going to fetch me." She said as she was typing quickly on her phone.

"Angie, I hate you so much."

"Aww. I love you too, Betsey."

_What have I done to deserve this mess of a life. God, I'm hopeless._

I took a sip on my cinnamon latte and checked my phone because a bunch of text notifications alerted in.

 

**_Aaaaand Veggie:_ **

**Holy eff, you hooked up with a guy?! Way to go, Eliza! That's my sister everyone! My sister! Proud of ya! Good luck ;3 Luv U**  
  
**_Adriieeeee:_**

**Am I dreaming, Betts? Elizabeth Schuyler of all people, got a date?! Ajnsjsksjakkaskj Girl, I'm literally making inhuman noises right now! Soon enough, I'm going to burst my eyes out. Love ya Lizzy! See you later m8 ;)**

**_Horse banger:_ **

**Sweet Jesus, you're going on a date. The world's going to end already! Don't get too frisky ;3 ;3 ;3 Love ya, 'Liza!**

**_Nationality Issues:_ **

**Merde! Eliza, you're growing up already. As your mother, I want you to know that I love you so much and I will respect your decision on whatever makes you happy. Don't forget to use the 'protection'. :)**  
  
**_John my turtleboi:_**

**Holy Bull! Angie just texted me a blue alert. Betts, as your best friend, if he ever breaks your heart. He's going to have to face me. You know I love you, right? And I'll do anything to make you as happy af. But please be careful. Take care, gurl!**

 

"Really, Angelica? And a blue alert?" I asked after reading those messages.

"Hey at least I didn't text a certain someone that won't like this. Pretty sure he's going to be jealous." She said, laughing.

I fume not so silently on him being implied.

"Oh, and of course blue alert is the only thing appropriate and correct." She said, still laughing.

While she laughs, I thought of how I don't have enough hands to fill in my desired number of face palms. I love my friends, honestly they're family to me but they can be arses sometimes. Never mind sometimes, it's  _always._

"Hey, Betsey I've got to go already. Jefferson is just outside and I'm pretty sure cashier guy is probably done. See you later at the party though." She said, winking at me.

I huffed in annoyance. She got up and kissed my right cheek, ruffling my hair after. I waved her goodbye.

"See you later, I guess. Say hi to Thomas for me." I said to her as she was making a beeline to the door.

"Sure will, honey." She replied.

I watched her retreating figure as she opened the door. Thomas was already there waiting for her outside his car, smiling happily. She kissed him quickly and smiled back at him, beaming. They're totally smitten with each other.

Then I felt a tap on my bare shoulder, it made tingles down my stomach. It's comforting and made me warm inside. I turned around to see the cashier already there. As expected, I'm going to be a flustered tomato.

Green eyes met blue ones.

"So, am I that cute?" He smiled at me, albeit sheepishly.

"I, uh...you have beautiful eyes." Yep, I'm going to die of sheer idiocy.

"Thank y-you." He said blushing as hard as me.

"I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, by the way. Eliza." I offered him my hand to shake it as he sat across me.

"Well, Miss Schuyler it's a pleasure. I'm Andrew Jackson. Call me Andy." Instead of shaking my hand, he kissed my knuckles.

_I want to crawl a hole and die already. Well, not really die._

"It's a pleasure too, Mr. Jackson."

I replied to him, smiling.

He smiled back at me.

_And I'm drowning in them._

* * *

 

_POV: Elizabeth Schuyler_

_January 11, 2017 (7:35 PM)_

_Eliza and Peggy's Apartment_

  
I look like a slut.

"Peggy, why did Angie pick this one for me? I look like a whore." I whined in front of my lengthy mirror as I tugged my skirt further down.

"I'm sure you don't look like one, Betsey!" She reassured me, shouting from the bathroom.

I cast a scathing look at my cocktail dress. Angie and her mischief crap.

The dress was a halter top, dipping lowly at the back. Heck, it shows my side boobs and the length of my spine. It had a flirty kind of skirt, mid thigh perhaps. The material used is soft, like me.

As forced by Peggy, I did a bit of make up. Silvery eye shadow and nude pink lipstick. And I fixed my hair into a loose side braid. I had her silver cuffs on each wrist and silver tear drop earrings. Lastly, silver strapped high heels.

This is so  _way_  out of my comfort zone. I usually wear t-shirts and snug jeans as an everyday outfit. But I took the challenge to change and here I am.

"How was your date with that guy by the way." Peggy asked from the near bathroom.

"That wasn't a date Peggy, we just met you know." I tried hard not to blush like a giddy twelve year old.

"Right." That sarcastic little demon said.

"Yes, it wasn't a date. And he has a name too. It's Andrew. Andy in short. He's really sweet you know. Charming."

"Yeah, yeah. So, how do I look?" She asked me as she stepped outside of the bathroom.

I'm still in front of the mirror. In conclusion, I can see her as she stepped outside. But I turned around to have a better view and a more dramatic effect.

"Margarita Anne Schuyler. What in the hell are you wearing!?" I exclaimed as I scrutinized her so called 'dress'.

The girl in interrogation just rolled her eyes in annoyance at me.

"Elizabeth, for Christ's sake I'm already twenty years old!" She said in defiance.

"Exactly! You're just twenty years old!" I screamed back.

We were both red and flushed from the argument. And a weird thing followed, we laughed together.

"And can we agree that was absolutely dumb and immature." She said after our laughter fit.

"Uh-huh, but seriously why that dress Pegs?" I asked her.

"Like you don't know me Eliza. I'm disappointed." She said in mock disappointment at me.

"I'm starting to think your target is into his own kind not the opposite sex." My tone was serious but I was honestly joking.

She turned red from hearing my hypothesis. I laughed at her red face while she stares at me in confusion and annoyance.

"Why are you laughing at me? This is a crisis Eliza!"

"I can assure you that Jack's not gay, Peggy. Bi? Maybe. But gay? Definitely not." I said still chuckling a bit.

"But what if John's really gay? He doesn't seem to notice me or give me attention." She said, horrified.

I snorted at her worried expression.

"I know my best friend like I know my own mind, Peggy. He's not gay."

"Fine. But if he doesn't notice me tonight, I'm definitely going to kiss him square on the lips and see if he responses to me." She said defiantly.

"I'm sure he'll notice you. And kiss you back." I chuckled at her beet red cheeks.

"Yeah, how 'bout you Liza? Catching the eye of a certain long haired Caribbean?" She shot back.

I scowled incredulously at her.

"I'd rather die first than fall in love with that little git."

She just smiled cheekily back to me. I swear my sisters are mischievous devils.

"But I've gotta say Eliza. You look good, like  _seriously_  good." She gushed at my appearance.

"Only because I wanted to change some things up, you know? Past is past." I said somewhat sadly.

She only smiled back at me in response, I can see the sadness in her eyes too.

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug, a tight one. She quickly gave in and nuzzled further on my right shoulder. I hear her sob a bit. And I feel like sobbing too.

"I miss her, Betsey." She choked out the words, she was still sobbing lightly.

"Me too, Peggy. Me too..." It took all my strength not to break down but I did anyway.

We held each other for what seemed like eternity already but in reality, we barely held each other for several minutes.

"Hey, be strong." I told her gently, cupping her face after we broke apart.

She nodded fervently in response.

"Now, we wouldn't ruin this night and your appearance for that, would we now?" I asked Peggy.

"No... Bu-"

"Besides, mom wants us to be happy. Wants you to be happy, Pegs." I said, cutting her off.

"Yeah, she does." She said, smiling wistfully.

"And now, let's fix you up before we get even more late." I said as I started to fix her appearance.

Peggy looked different.

Instead of the ball of energy that she is. She looked downright seductive tonight. She wore a golden figure fitting cocktail dress, ending several inches above her knees. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, so it would showcase her ample breasts. Pairing it with knee high, black, heeled boots and black stockings.

Her eyes are painted with smoky eye shadow and she had blood red tinted lips. Her hair was frizzy as always but it definitely matched her look, pinning it to one side only. Finishing her outfit, a golden arm bracelet on her left arm and intricately designed golden earrings.

She looked different, yes.  _But it was a beautiful difference._

Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler is the youngest of the four Schuyler siblings. I've always thought she was out shined by us, the older siblings. Really, back in High School no one pays attention to her but they always recognize me, Angie and Johnny. I felt guilty and responsible for that. In times, I would make her feel special and included. Johnny and Angie would help too. It was our mission to make our youngest feel contented and happy. She felt as 'And Peggy' but we didn't make her feel that way anymore. We are equal.

"Oh Pegster, you look gorgeous. John doesn't know what he's been missing all this time." I said, praising my sister.

"Alex too." She grinned evilly at me.

"Right. And I'm a Trump supporter." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well, it is his birthday party. And maybe you coul-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

She just laughed anyway.

_Little piece of-_

"Shit. We're late already. Come on Elizabeth!" Peggy exclaimed while dragging me towards the door.

Then we got into her car, turning the engine on. Peggy's driving, I trust her driving more than mine.

It's Hamilton's birthday. And I'm attending tonight. It's his night.

I still hate him though, but I'll tolerate him just for tonight. That is, if I can.

All buckled up on Peggy's car and driving to Hamilton's huge house.

Peggy tuned in some music. It played Beautiful from Heathers the Musical. It's my favorite song, next to Seventeen of course.

I looked upon the window as the moonlight took the whole street.

I think I'm going to regret this.

_No, I am going to regret this._

* * *

 

_POV: Third Person_

_January 11, 2017 (8:17 PM)_

_Washingtons' Estate_  
  
Two women walked side by side into the front gates of the huge marble estate that was owned by the Washingtons and where one Alexander Hamilton lived through his teenage years.

The estate, known as Mt. Vernon, looked brighter under the moonlight, illuminating it and creating a luminescent shine. Mt. Vernon was well built with strong pillars of white marble. It had a Victorian style of housing but it had a bit of a modern twist in it. Elizabeth Schuyler, one of the women who just walked into the gates, stared at the huge house with a mixture of emotions filled with wonder and nostalgia.

She remembered her childhood memories where they lived in their family estate back in Albany. It was all family togetherness but it all change when the sweet Catherine Schuyler died about a year ago. It seemed like the happiness died with Catherine.

All four Schuyler siblings went on their own after each one of them finished High School but it doesn't mean they don't get to visit their childhood house. Then again, it changed when their mother died.

Shaking her head back into the present, she plastered a small smile on her lips. After all, who would be happy to enter your rival's house on his birthday?

Once the two women reached the big French doors, Peggy Schuyler knocked on the doors using the door handles.

A maid in uniform opened the doors with a polite smile tugging on her lips. She let us inside after greeting us warmly.

Eliza thought of how many times she's been here. Not a lot, apart of them were a bunch of group projects and school stuff, the other part just tagging along with the squad even if Hamilton and her are not really eye to eye with each other.

As far as she can remember, it was still the same but it never cease her to be amazed at the beauty of the house. Like described before it was pretty much a Victorian kind of estate but inside it looks modernized but still elegant.

It saddened Eliza of how much it reminded her of her own family estate. Those were the times, Eliza thought while she sighed as they were being led to the ballroom, where the party clearly is.

The party was on full swing even if it just started several minutes ago. Yes, the sisters were a bit late but people will surely be still here at midnight or even later than that.

There was so many people invited. Eliza scanned the room and saw many former schoolmates from High School down to College. Even some of the younger teachers and professors were here.  _Weird_ , Eliza thought.

The ballroom was formed into a club like place. Instead of chandeliers and bright lights, the room was dim but it was filled with lights of neon color. Tables and chairs were cleared away for the party, so the outcome would have a more spacious dance floor. Three bars were placed inside the ballroom, flowing with alcohol just alcohol.

People were grinding to the rhythm and beat of the music. It was currently playing Shape of You by Ed Sheeran, which perfectly suited the touching of bodies over the crowds of many people. Some were really good at the dancing, others are doing some... Other things.

Alexander Hamilton, the celebrant, was nowhere to be seen inside the ballroom. It isn't that unusual really. It was known that Hamilton doesn't celebrate his birthday even though he's very rich. Only getting together with his close circle of friends during his day of birth. But that close circle of friends wanted him to have a big blow out for him. Hamilton, who grudgingly complied, still isn't here though.

There in the less crowded part of the room, are two of the closest friends of Hamilton. One had his afro tied up to a tight bun (that only he could rock) Wearing a dark grey suit with a plum button down shirt under it, paired up with dark grey slacks. He was tall, dark and  _very_  handsome. The other, his long curly brown hair framed his freckled face but it only made him more attractive. Contrasting the other man with his casual get up, he wore a midnight blue suit jacket and under it was a white button down that was unbuttoned with two buttons, paired up with black skinny jeans. All in all, they look good enough to eat.

The two men were Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens respectively. Both were looking for their group of friends. The group was called 'The Revolutionaries' only because when they were in High School they put a stop to Principal King's unfair and corrupt system in their school. Leaded by Alexander Hamilton together with his band of misfit friends, they won and put a good leader that would guide the school properly. And that bore the name of their group.

While the two men are still looking for their gang of friends. Two other people are looking for the group too, although one person doesn't look too keen on finding them. One woman and a man. Namely, Angelica Schuyler and her boyfriend, Thomas Jeffershi-Jefferson.

Angelica wore a a white button down unbuttoned with two buttons but is used as an off shoulder top, giving a look of her cleavage, tucked in a shiny champagne pink pencil skirt and paired up with pale pink stilettos. She looked absolutely  _breathtaking._

Thomas on the other hand, who was casting glares at anybody who would leer at his woman, wore a velvet magenta suit with a black shirt underneath and a metallic grey necktie with dark plum slacks. Surprisingly, the magenta suit just made him even more hot.

Eliza and Peggy were still lost over the hordes of people around the ballroom. They too were looking for the Revolutionary Squad that planned this occasion.

As the two women searched again, none of them noticed that the other two search duos already found them.

"ELIZA!?" Three people shouted together, eyes wide.

"THOMAS!" Jefferson shouted unnecessarily, which got him a hard punch on the arm courtesy by his dear girlfriend, followed by a girlish whimper from him.

* * *

 

_POV: Elizabeth Schuyler_

_January 11, 2017 (8:34 PM)_

_Washingtons' Ballroom_  

"ELIZA!?" I heard three people shout together, the voices coming either at my back and/or in front of me and Peggy.

"THOMAS!" Who clearly is, Thomas Jefferson, shouted for nothing. Then he whimpered in pain. And I knew Angelica is here.

I noticed Peggy looking directly in front of her. I followed her gaze and saw Laf and Jack, who stared at me in shock. To which confused me.

They started to walk to our direction, still having wide eyes. Then I looked to my back and saw that Angie and her significant annoyance also walking to our direction. They also had wide eyes and that made me even more confused. Peggy just laughed at my confused expression.

At the moment both duos finally arrived and stopped right in front of us, I stood there awkwardly while they looked at me directly, well except for Thomas who only has eye for my sister.

"Hey, John." Peggy spoke up first, she was blushing madly.

John turned his gaze to Peggy, to which his eyes grew bigger. I can see a blush dusting his freckled cheeks.

Laf snorted at both of their obliviousness, Angie rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless and Thomas was still staring fondly at his girl. Seriously, that boy is  _helpless_  for her.

We let them be as they talked privately. I swear, their blushes grow each passing second they talk to each other. I'm really going to have to put them into a closet so they can tell each other their underlying love.

"You look different Eliza. A good different. I almost didn't recognize you, darling." Angelica said as she hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I would've hooked you up with myself if you weren't our Betsey." Lafayette told me after giving me a big hug.

I rolled my eyes but blushed as he complimented me with my look. Hitting it off with guys was never my style, it was always Angie's talent. I'm...  _Awkward. Plain old awkward Elizabeth._

"Oh shut up Laf, you're making her uncomfortable. Plus who would want to hook up with you?" Angelica taunted Lafayette.

"I'm pretty sure at least almost everyone here would. And didn't we hit it off when we were in High School, Angie?" He shot back playfully.

After that, they laughed it off. Bunch of weirdos they are. It's true though, Laf and Angie dated for a couple of months in High School.

Peggy and John finally broke apart. Both still flushed and flustered. Yeah, I'm definitely devising a plan for them.

Angelica and Laf bombarded Peggy with greetings and whatsoever. As for Thomas, he still looked uncomfortable. While that happened, John came over to me.

"You look beautiful, Eliza." John said after giving me firm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You look dashing as always, Jack." I said but I can't help but blush at his words. I was never used to people complementing on how I look.

"Last time I saw you, you were still wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." He teased me lightly.

"Yeah but Peggy sure is  _something_ , huh?" I teased back.

I laughed when he blushed and averted eyes. Angelica said she and Thomas will have to go to the dance floor and will see them later on. So, it was only the four of us left.

"Where's Herc and Adri?" I asked the men left with us.

"Herc already hooked up with a girl named Sally and is probably having some  _fun_  by now." John stated as we all laughed because Hercules Mulligan is notorious for his world record of hook ups and one night stands.

"And Adrienne is up there." He pointed to where the DJ is playing in a small stage. Then I saw Adri flirting with him as she tried being the disc jockey. Laf's gaze hardened as he looked up at them.

"How about Alexander?" Peggy asked.

"Well, he said he'll be here for his party but I still don't see him." He sighed as he talked about his other best friend.

"Maybe we should just grab a couple of drinks and round up the others. Yeah?" Laf suggested to which we all agreed in.

I smiled when I saw John clasping his hand together with Peggy's as we walked together to the nearest bar.

* * *

 

_POV: Alexander Hamilton_

_January 11, 2017 (9:45 PM)_

_Alex's old bedroom_    
  
I sat down on the floor in my old bedroom for how many hours already. My gaze was straight to my lap where my hands lay on. I knew my friends planned a big party for me down the ballroom but I didn't feel celebrating my birthday with so many people. Not that anybody knew the reason why.

Beside me was a picture of my mother, Rachel Faucette. I got my dark brown hair from her and my blue eyes too. I remember her beautiful face clearly and every time I do, I feel myself go back to where she held me tight against her cold body and whispering words to my ear. She  _died_  while holding me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a shaky sob slipped out of my mouth. My face wettens as hot tears pour down my cheeks, blinding my sight.

I've been this way too many times already. Every night on my birthday, this always happens. I've lost everything in my young age. I lost my mother, my brother, my family and my hopes of having a good life.

Still grieving at my mother's loss, a blasted hurricane hit my town and caused me almost my life. I remember that moment when I saw my brother's limp body floating amidst the destroyed island. He was  _dead_.

_Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes, and it takes, and it takes._

_And if there's a reason I'm still alive while everyone who loves me has died. I'm not going to wait for it._

_I did not wait for it._

I wrote my way out. Wrote everything down as far as I could see. I wrote my way out of hell.

People moved with kindness by my story corresponding the recent hurricane. They reveled  my eloquence and donated an amount enough to book me a plane ticket bound New York City.

There it started my spark of hope of having a contented life.

George Washington and his wife, Martha Washington took me in here, Mt. Vernon and adopted me at the age of 15.

I studied at Continental High School and there I belonged to an unlikely friendship between rag tag people, I call my friends.

I found happiness with my friends and foster parents. They were all I wanted in my whole life. But there's always that something missing in my life.

I feel happiness but not contentedness. Like a missing piece of puzzle. My life's not complete yet. And I  _want_  to find it.

I rolled my sleeves down my elbows. Scars littered my arms and wrists. The scars were very faint but they were there. It was proof of my suicidal past. Last time I did it was on my birthday three years ago, all because I hadn't had my daily dose of prescriptions. Luckily, John who was my roommate, drove me quickly to the hospital and prevented my quick death.

Speaking of John, he was super keen on planning this party and he actually managed it all. Among my squad of friends, John was probably the closest to me. He knew a part of my past and his with me. I would've been  _really gay_  for him if not for his long time crush on Peggy. But I consider him as my brother by choice. He was always there for me.

Now I feel guilty for not going downstairs and enjoying my birthday party that he planned for a long time now. I sighed and got up to change my clothes. I don't live here anymore but I packed with me my suit in case I actually decided to go.

I changed into my burgundy suit jacket and a black shirt underneath and a pair of slacks and Oxfords to go with it. I kept my hair untied and a bit disarray but I couldn't care less.

I glanced a good full minute back to my old room from the door. Remembering the memories and good things that happened in this very room. And I closed the door.

* * *

 

_POV: Elizabeth Schuyler_

_January 11, 2017 (10:15 PM)_

_Washingtons' Ballroom_

Laf's suggestion of a couple drinks turned into an almost two hour of drinking booze. We were like a bunch of teenagers that tasted alcohol for the first time. Soon enough all of us were giddy and laughing at particularly nothing at all.

Adri joined us thirty minutes ago but she had as many drinks as me.  _God, that girl can drink._  Herc is still nowhere to be seen at all. Team Jefflica is also not present due to complete need of  _release_. Laf is standing up on the table, singing songs in French. Peggy was on John's lap the whole time, cheering on Laf. John was hugging Peggy by the back. And I was currently having my sixth glass of champagne, giggling a bit.

"Wait, where the fuck is HAMILTON?" I suddenly blurted out of the blue, loudly.

"Tsk, tsk. Elizabeth, I never knew you say bad words in your whole prudish life. Naughty." A familiar voice ringed in just after my query.

"Well, if it isn't Alexander Hamilton, the birthday boy." Adrienne commented in as she smirked his way.

"I thought you'd never come, mon ami. What transpired you to come?" Lafayette asked Hamilton.

"Quick change of heart, I guess." He answered back and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Happy Birthday, Alex." John said only giving a fist bump because Peggy was still on his lap.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone chorused back, well except for me.

Laf brought up a red velvet cake to Hamilton's face.  _Where the heck did that cake come from?_

"Make a wish, mon ami!"

After a couple of seconds the birthday celebrant finally blew out all twenty-two candles. Then they sang a loud happy birthday song. To which Hamilton smiled, albeit small. Hey, at least it was  _there._

"Drink up!" Adrienne shouted as she pushed a glass shot into his hands.

He did not miss a beat. Then all resumed back like a while ago.

Hamilton sat right beside me. Followed by me muttering a string of curse words. He ordered a pint of Sam Adams and looked at me. I feel like his stripping me down with his scrutinizing gaze.

"You know Schuyler, I haven't seen you dress up like this before. It's definitely quite refreshing to see." He whispered that last part in my ear, it ran a shiver down my spine.

He backed away and slightly smirked at me because I was blushing hard like a virgin teenager. I swallowed hard, my tongue drying out. Then I turned to look at him intently.

"Since when do you care about my clothes, Hamilton? Or me in general, hmm?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't. I'm just commenting on how you don't look like your prudish self like always." He sipped on his drink.

I raised an eyebrow at him and pursued my lips in annoyance. The  _little prick_  thinks he's so damn good in all his smirks and cool attitude. But I have my ways.

I shifted a lot closer to him. I leaned forward and put both my hands onto his lap. Our noses were almost touching and I can smell his minty breath and cologne already. His face was shook as correspondence to our close situation. A light blush dusted his cheeks. His blue eyes showed a lot of emotions, some laced with arousal and confusion. I smirked at him. Staring straight to the windows of his soul.

"I have a lot of things to do with you to prove I'm not a prude, Hamilton. Would you like a demonstration?" I practically purred and gave him my best sultry voice.

I smirked even wider at his flabbergasted expression written across his blushing face. That really surprised me to no end. I continued nonetheless. I made a show of licking my lips wet. And gave him a mischievous smile.

Quickly, I got off of my seat. I walked away from Hamilton and swaying my hips a bit.

"Why don't we play some Truth or Dare at the game room, huh?" I asked the rest of the group and they all nodded in agreement. Adri was looking by far the most excited of all.

"Everyone at the game room. I'll meet you in ten minutes tops." I said loudly as began to look for the rest of the Revolutionary set. 

* * *

 

_POV: Alexander Hamilton_

_January 11, 2017 (10:35 PM)_

_Washingtons' Game Room_

God, _what the hell_  happened to Elizabeth. Last time I saw her she was all modest and chaste like that. What has gotten into that woman.

I knew it was all because of the alcohol she drank that she gained her confidence. But when I look at her right now wearing that dress that showed her creamy back and shoulders made me squirm. Both good and bad. I never knew she had such long legs that ran for miles. And that moment when she gave me a sultry smile made me hard.

I shook my head and cleared all the thoughts away. This isn't supposed to be happening. I  _should_  be the one making her squirm not the other way around. She made the tables turn. And I'm not sure if I'm liking it or not.

"Okay guys, now we are all in here let's set some rules. This is no kindergarten Truth or Dare, make your quests dirty and adult. Got it?" Adrienne asked all of us and we hummed in agreement.

The playroom was quite big and has all the things you need like consoles, PlayStations, Wii and stuff like that. We formed a big circle at the center of the room. Either people were propped up with fluffy pillows or bean bags. Each one of us had alcohol on hand or beside us, we are a bunch of drunkards after all. I noticed the whole Revolutionary set is present. Namely, Burr, Angelica, Peggy, Jack, Jeffershit, Herc, Laf, Adri, Theo, and Elizabeth, who was sitting directly across me.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Elizabeth said in an Effie-like voice from The Hunger Games. The thing is, she was staring straight at me while she stated her reference. I raised an eyebrow at her while she smirked?

"I'll begin first." Angelica volunteered and spun the empty bottle of whiskey. It stopped and pointed at Theo.

"Theo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Name the people whom you had sex with and count off the amount of times you had sex other than Aaron." Angie said.

"Adri, seven." She answered with no signs of regret yet she clearly enjoyed that dalliance of their's.

"Guilty as charged." Adrienne smiled wistfully. Many laughed at that.

"Herc, one night stand." Theo chuckled a bit.

"Not surprised at all." John said as they all laughed.

"Oh, John and I had too, once." They laughed at John's red face.

"And my favorite of all, Lafayette, thrice." She smirked at Laf, to which he responded with finger guns.

" _Favorite!?_ " Burr exclaimed.

"It's true. He's an 11/10." And Burr just grumbled.

"Okay, spin the bottle Theo." Adri prompted her to do so. And so Theo spun it. It landed right in front of Thomas.

"Kay Tommy, Truth or Dare?" Theo asked him.

"Dare, sugar."

"Take your underwear off without pulling your pants down." Theo ordered Jefferson. Hercules whistled in appreciation at Theo's hard request.

"Done. Angelica has it." He said ever so smugly and Angelica shared that look while patting her pocket which the underwear was visible. All people except for those two lovebirds groaned in disgust, I scrunched up my nose.

"Okay, never mind. Spin the bottle, asshat." Peggy said to Jefferson. Rolling his eyes, he spun the whiskey bottle. It stopped at Elizabeth.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Surprise me, lamb." Jefferson smirked at Elizabeth. Surprisingly, she sent him that same look of smugness.

She stood up slowly on her bean bag. Elizabeth looked at me in the eye, her gaze looking intently only at me. Her fingers slowly danced upwards her white legs and got inside of her blue skirt, everyone had wide eyes and opened jaws. I... I felt my chest tighten and my mouth dry. I could tell she's fingering the waistband of her underwear by the looks of it and pulling it down. And I was right, her... Baby blue thong slid past her thighs and knees erotically slow. It was practically just a scrape of lace material and very translucent.

Adri and Theo had looks of impression plastered across their faces. Jack looked uncomfortable in his pillow fort as his best friend strip down her panties. Laf, Herc and Burr let out a low whistle. Jefferson shook his head and clapped loudly. The rest of the sisters just laughed heartily at everybody's faces.

Me, on the other hand is still under Elizabeth's gaze. She was clearly drunk out of her mind. But her body was a million bucks. Her dark hair in a messy braid. The creamy white tone of her skin. Her blue cocktail dress fit her perfectly. She looked  _hot_. And I can feel myself getting aroused just by looking at her, let alone stripping her underwear in front of me.

"Hey, Hamilton! Catch!" Her loud voice broke my train of thoughts. Unexpectedly, she tossed me her thong and I caught it with wide eyes. She smirked at me and gave me a saucy wink.

_Well, two can play that game._  I thought as I stuffed her thong inside my pocket.

Everyone, probably except me, clapped and hollered in cheers for Elizabeth. She bowed dramatically for everyone.

"Okay, I'll never underestimate women again, ever." Jefferson stated, still surprised as every other men hummed in agreement.

"Now that's over. Liza please spin the bottle." Angelica asked Elizabeth to do so. She did and the bottle pointed Peggy.

"Truth or Dare, Pegleg?"

"Dare."

"Make John blush." Elizabeth requested Peggy.

Peggy shrugged and crawled over to my best friend, who looked like he was going to hyperventilate already. She placed herself on top of John's lap and laced her arms in his neck as he stiffened in her hold. Peggy whispered something in his ear that made his eyes big and his cheeks glow red. She nipped his earlobe and let out a throaty chuckle and kissed his bright red cheeks. And let herself return to her place. Everybody inside the room chuckled loudly as John glared at us, cheeks still red and his breathing quick paced. Peggy spun the bottle and...  _Fuck_ -it pointed directly to me.

"Truth or Dare, birthday boy."

"Dare." I swallowed hard.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Eliza, in that closet room." She smiled evilly. God, the evil flows in their veins.

I got up just as Elizabeth did. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Without any sign, I walked my way towards the room and waited for her to get inside. Elizabeth seemed tipsy after all the booze she had tonight. As she did reach the door, I glared at all the people left and closed the door.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, outside the closet (3rd Person)**

"Peggy mon chérie, that was brilliant!" Adrienne exclaimed, she seemed so happy.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with Adrienne this time, for once in my life." Lafayette said as Adrienne gave him an incredulous look to which he only chuckled.

"I'm going to be fine with it but if he steps out of the line. I swear I'm going to cut off his dick." Angelica said protectively.

"I'm sure Eliza can handle herself with Alexander. And if he does something to her, I won't hesitate on torturing him." Peggy said defiantly.

"Come on guys, Alex isn't like that. Sure he slept with  _a lot_  of girls already but he won't take advantage of someone not willing." John defended his male best friend.

"Okay. But one slip up and his head will be in my wall." Angelica responded. Everyone swallowed at this because sure, Angelica is fun and free but when it comes to her sisters she gets serious and scary. She could kill using her eyes and tone only. 

Silence filled the whole room.

"So, Peggy what did you whisper to John?" Theodosia asked Peggy, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh...okay...Check your phones, guys." Peggy said this while she was done typing something to her smartphone.

Then a string of text message tones ringed in the whole room as they pulled out their cellphones to check the message from Peggy. All of them but with the exception of John, read the text message.

" **KINKY**." Everyone said at once. Then they all laughed without John of course, he was sporting a beet red blush across his freckled cheeks. 

"Don't worry Jack, that's a promise I'll keep." Peggy said leaning into John and kissing his bright red cheeks again. Well, at least he felt a little bit better now.

 

**Inside the Closet (Alex POV)**

Silence.

There was silence inside this tiny room. Elizabeth, who is just face to face with me, looked every bit of tipsy. Her eyes were half-lidded and her pink plush lips were slightly opened apart. She was swaying lightly and leaned back on the wall. She looked like a goddess even if it's not well lighted inside here. Her hair was disarray and messy, it looked so good on her. Her skin aching to be touched by someone and feathering soft touches in every inch of it. Her legs awaiting to be laced together in the waist as she is being pushed against the wall, hard.  
  
_What the fuck is wrong with me?_  
  
I am not supposed to be thinking of these things right now. This woman has turned the tables, alright? I shoul-  
  
"Hey, Hamilton... Even though you're like the most asshole of assholes. You still look damn fine in those clothes though." Elizabeth suddenly interrupted my thoughts. Her speech was still understandable but the way she said it just screamed 'I'm fucking drunk'. Now, she was giggling and snorting from absolutely nothing at all.  
  
She stepped towards me, her face all serious now as she hooked both of her arms around my neck. I gulped as she leaned in closer, our noses already touching and I could smell cinnamon in her breath. I was hard down there, well as a male human it was an instinct already in situations like this. She looked between my eyes and my lips, her green eyes dilated already.   
  
"Kiss me you fool." She whispered and I did not miss a beat.  
  
In a flash, our lips clashed together. It was hard and fast, licking every surface of her lips and battling her tongue against dominance. I had my hands on both sides of her waist and her hands were now entangled through my long hair, tugging it when I bite down her bottom lip. She moans and mewls in my mouth, it was music to my ears. I pushed her back to the hard surface of the door and resumed our ministrations. I was now hovering her and kissing her neck, appreciating the sweetness of it. Her moans only getting louder and louder. I can feel her nipples through her bodice, it was pebbled and stiff already, it felt good against my chest. Our bodies were against each other, rubbing her core over my hardening length, I growled in pleasure. I pranced my fingers under her skirt and moaned under the feel of her bare skin. I grazed over the soft skin of her thighs and arse and giving it a squeeze, she groaned in response. I cupped her jaw and closed my eyes as I lean in for a hard kiss and...she puked.

She bent down and got away from me and threw up all what she had inside her stomach. Thankfully, only a part of my jacket got puke in it. I bent down to her level and pulled her hair away from her face, she puked a lot. I waited until she finished but instead she leaned on my shoulder and nuzzled further on my neck, she looked like she was about to fall asleep...uh, never mind she's already snoring. Hesitantly, I picked her up bridal style and I don't know if it's a good thing but she just made herself comfortable against my chest and her arms laced on my shoulders.

_Great. Angelica's going to kill me._

I sighed and pushed open the door and was met by a deadly quiet group of grown-ass people with their jaws open wide. But, Angelica...she's killing me with her stare.

_God, strike me dead._

 

**Outside, same time where Alex and Eliza did...things (3rd Person)**

The rest of the Revolutionary Squad was laughing merrily at some Spongebob memes and shit like that. Then they heard smacking and shuffling inside the closet, the group was curios. But then the moaning kicked in and the throaty groans began. They looked at each other in mild amusement but mostly with discomfort. Peggy, on the other hand was mentally jumping up and down because her planned worked. A loud 'THUD' ringed in and they cringed, followed with louder and clearer moans both from a male and a female. They were about to leave after deciding it was for the better and they couldn't stand their friends' moans anymore, it was  _gross_  and  _awkward_. But then they stopped when there was silence...And puking?

Angelica, who was furious the whole time was now visibly fuming.  _Oh, Alexander's head will be hanging on her wall tonight._  Other than that, everybody was frozen in their places and they clearly didn't know what to do next. Then the closet door opened and then appeared Alexander Hamilton, hair disarray and suit messy and in his arms was a snoring Elizabeth Schuyler, who was in the same state as Hamilton but she didn't stank puke. His eyes wide in terror as he glanced at Angelica who was being held back by Jefferson. And so, Hamilton stalked forward to where the group was.

"Hamilton..." Angelica's voice deadly and low, her eyes were like burning fire. Alexander swallowed hard down his throat.

"Angelica, before you cut my dick off. Elizabeth threw up and fell asleep leaning towards me." He said slowly, watching Angelica with a careful look.

"This time, Hamilton you pass. But do it again, I'll be happy in hell for killing you." She sighed but her gaze were like a hawk's.

"I'm just going to tuck her in bed, it's very late already. You guys can help yourselves with the rooms too." Angelica nodded stiffly and sent a silent warning to Alexander.

"G'night everybody..." Alexander said quietly and followed by a chorus of 'you too'. He quickly slipped off the group and reached in for the door. He breathed with his mouth open, he was terrified of Angelica, okay? Everybody's afraid of her, she's someone that looks like she's going to kill you but she  _is_  going to kill you. Climbing up the big stairs to his old bedroom and held the woman in his arms firmly.

He kicked open his bedroom door a bit loudly which made Eliza stir a little. Reaching to his queen sized bed, he placed the sleeping woman down comfortably. He looked at her momentarily, many thoughts crossed his mind. He was surprised by all of what she did tonight,  _intriguing_. He laughed a bit because he was usually the one making the ladies question these things in their minds. The kiss they had was hard but passionate, he had  _never_  felt that way before. When their bodies moved in sync, he was like being drugged in ecstasy. Her body intoxicated him, the feel of it against his body was delicious. He shook his head, no. He looked at her once more and tucked her down his comforters. He smiled slightly when she snuggled the pillow like a person. And wished her a goodnight sleep.

"You're an enigma, Hamilton. Happy Birthday to you." Although it was very quiet, he heard what she had said sleepily. Yes, this woman was intriguing. He slowly walked towards his bathroom to get a cold shower because of a problem downstairs his body. A  _very_ cold shower he'll have. 

_An enigma, eh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I know she met Andrew Jackson and yeah, she likes him a lot but Eliza was drunk and let her emotions take her instead of thinking clearly. And above all I know she's an awkward person in general but again, she's induced in alcohol. Please consider that. I'm so, so sorry for making this confusing as hell. Okay, 8k words and 27 pages. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.
> 
> So tell me what your thoughts are? Like it or not? Suggestions and Constructive Criticism are very much appreciated. 
> 
> xoxo  
> //toomanydamfandoms//


End file.
